


Rust, Colorado

by cupidslaststand



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Based On A Writing Prompt, Canon Rewrite, F/M, Rewrite
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 10:59:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15290058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cupidslaststand/pseuds/cupidslaststand
Summary: Alice Hayes, a quiet girl from California, moves to a town called Rust, Colorado with her father. She meets Eddie Clark, a mysterious yet rather awkward greaser who is in a rarely seen gang, The Raven Riders. Eddie turns out to be a Vampire, and because Alice cannot know of their existence, she is thrown into a world of danger. She is constantly chased by the supernatural and supernatural hunters alike. How will she get out of this?





	Rust, Colorado

**Author's Note:**

> So this story is based on a writing prompt I found a long time ago. "Rewrite a story you dislike to your liking." And I chose Twilight. Enjoy!
> 
> PS, this is set in the year 2018. Why there are greasers and flappers will become clear.

“Welcome, all passengers, to Denver International Airport! Please remain seated until the plane has come to a complete stop. We hope you enjoy your stay here in beautiful Colorado!”  
Beautiful Colorado? The gray skies said otherwise. I looked out the window of the plane, a sleepy frown on my face. I hated plane rides, and I hated moving.  
“Alice.” I slowly turned to look at my dad, who was already standing. “You ready?”  
“As I’ll ever be.” I mumbled. I stood and grabbed my carry on bag from under the seat in front of me, slinging it over my shoulder.

More sitting down. My dad and I drove away from the airport, and I began to stare out the window again. My mind was drowning in thoughts I didn’t want to think of. I missed California, I missed my best friend, I missed everything. I looked up at the sky, at the gray clouds that covered the sun. When my dad and I left home, it was sunny and warm, but this place was cold and damp. I was already hating this place.  
“You’re awfully quiet.” Said my dad. I responded with a short grunt. He sighed. “I’m sorry, honey, but this is our home now.”  
“Why did you have to take a job out here?” I asked. “Why couldn’t you find a different job in San Francisco?”  
“The company needs me,” he said. “We’re short staffed. After Michael just dropped off the face of the planet, they needed me out here more than ever.”  
“‘Kay…” I growled. I said “‘kay” whenever I was upset and didn’t want to respond. My dad knew this, and didn’t speak for a moment.  
“We’re home, now.” He said softly. “This is where we are living.”

We drove for about an hour until we passed a sign.  
“‘Welcome to Rust, Colorado.’” I said, reading it aloud. “What kind of a name is Rust?”  
We pulled up to the driveway of our new house. It was medium sized, though maybe a bit too big for just two people. The best way I could describe it to anyone was that it looked a bit like a bookshelf. Sounds weird, I know, but it really did. At the time, I thought it looked kind of stupid. I knew that I should stop complaining, and I wanted to, but it’s difficult when you leave everything you love behind.  
My dad and I silently brought what bags we had so far into the house, and I looked around. As expected, it was empty, and felt bigger on the inside because of it. Soon enough, it would be furnished. I immediately went up to my room, or what was to be my room. There was nothing in there but a lonely mattress and a blanket. That was my bed for the time being.  
Awesome.

A week passed and my dad and I got our stuff from the movers. It was time for me to go to school. I was a Junior, which was going to be difficult in a new environment. I was always told by the Juniors at my old school that it was the hardest year, why did I have to start in a new place as a Junior?  
The school wasn’t too far from where I lived, so I walked there. I was nervous. I didn’t know this area at all. It was a small town, and I wasn’t sure what to think. And being a paranoid girl like myself, I was always expecting something bad to happen when walking by myself.  
Chill, Alice. I thought. You’ll be fine.  
I was about halfway to the school when I heard voices in an alley. I stopped just before I passed it. I couldn’t help but listen...  
“The hell are we doin’ out here?”  
What was that accent?  
“It’s overcast, cool it.”  
“Can’t we go back to th’ bar?”  
“What, you scared someone’s gonna see us?”  
“Shut up. I ain’t scared.”  
There was a pause, and my heart started to thud in my chest. No, there was no way they knew I was there. I didn’t make a sound! There was shuffling, like heavy footsteps, and a boy, appearing about my age, peered around the corner of they alleyway. I gasped and stumbled away. Oh God…  
“You eavesdroppin’, doll?” He growled, walking out in front of me, blocking my path. I wasn’t able to speak, but I found myself looking at how he was dressed. He looked like he stepped out of the movie Grease. Leather jacket, slicked-back hair, everything. The guy squinted at me. “Close yer mouth, you’ll get flies.” I didn’t even realize that my mouth was hanging open, and I found myself closing my mouth and clenching my jaw.  
“Rod.” Said the second voice from the alleyway. Out stepped another greaser. What year was I in?  
“What?” The other greaser, Rod, snarled. The second put a hand on Rod’s shoulder and leaned forward towards me.  
“Don’t worry ‘bout this guy,” he laughed. “He’s real bad at pickin’ up chicks.” Rod threw him off.  
“Shut up!” He said, his voice echoing and causing me to flinch.  
“Aw,” said the other. “Y’ scared her.” He put a hand out, grinning. “Name’s Eddie. Don’t mind Rod, here.” I didn’t shake his hand, I knew better. I put my hands behind my back.  
“Alice.” I said, albeit firmly. Eddie’s grin faded into an awkward, lopsided smile as I didn’t reciprocate. Rod merely squinted at me, arms crossed.  
“Uh,” Eddie muttered, slowly pulling his hand away. “Y’ goin’ t’ school down th’ street?”  
“Maybe.” I said.  
“Well,” he said. “Y’ better be on yer way It’s…” He trailed off, pulling away his jacket sleeve to look at a watch. It looked old and tattered. “...Almost eight--”  
“SHIT!” I booked it past them down the street. The last thing I heard was Rod’s voice.  
“Bad at pickin’ up chicks, huh?”

Class sucked. I had no idea what I was doing. No one talked to me. I was hating this place more and more as the hours passed. I was never gonna make any friends…  
On my way home, I slowed down by the alleyway and looked in carefully. No one was there. I let out a sigh of relief. What a weird encounter. One or two blocks later, I passed by a gas station. I was hungry, and we didn’t have a lot of snacks at home, so I went in. I looked around at all the food, pulled out my wallet from my backpack, and picked out a few things to bring home. While choosing one last thing in the chips section, I heard the ring of the bell on the door. Instinctively, I looked over to see who had come in, and I froze again.  
It was Eddie.  
Please don’t see me, I thought. Please don’t see me…  
I attempted to put the all of the food that was overflowing in my arms back where they came from, carefully sneaking around so that he didn’t see me. As I was putting a candy bar away, I heard the cash register lady’s raspy voice tear at my ears.  
“What are you doing?” She asked, frowning at me. She was clearly a smoker. I don’t have anything against smokers, it’s just that her voice scared the hell out of me. I squeaked and dropped the food that was still in my arms with a clatter. I swore under my breath and scrambled to pick up everything.  
“Here…” I saw Eddie walk over out of the corner of my eye, and I didn’t look at him. He started to help me pick up the food and helped me put them back. We both worked in an awkward silence.  
“Thanks.” I mumbled.  
“No problem.” Said Eddie, putting the last bag of chips back on the shelf. “Want me to buy you something?”  
“No, thanks.” I said, shaking my head. I left quickly, gripping the straps of my backpack. After I had speed-walked a few yards away from the gas station, I slowed to a stop. Oh my God, that was so rude of me. Just barging out like that. I hesitantly turned to go back to the station, and raised my eyebrows when I saw Eddie jogging towards me.  
“Alice!” He called. Wow, he remembered my name? He stopped in front of me, seeming not to be out of breath. Clearly a jock.  
“Hi.” I said looking up at him nervously. He reached into his jacket and I panicked slightly.  
He pulled out a candy bar.  
“Here.” He said, holding it out to me. I slowly took it, staring at it.  
“Did you buy this for me?” I asked. He smiled, and I frowned. It took me a moment, and my eyes widened. “Did you steal this?!” I exclaimed, shaking the bar in my hand. He put a finger to his lips.  
“Keep this between us, a’ight?” He said, a big grin on his face. I gave a deep sigh.  
“Just…” I mumbled. “Just don’t steal for me, okay?”  
“I won’t,” he said, shaking his head. “I won’t. Sorry.”  
“It’s okay.” I said. “As long as you don’t do it again, it’s okay.”  
There was an awkward pause between us.  
“Uh,” I said, finally breaking the silence. “I don’t owe you anything, do I?” Eddie frowned at me.  
“Why would you owe me anythin’?” He asked slowly. Oh, thank God, he wasn’t a Nice Guy.  
“I was just curious.” I said with a shrug that was attempting to be casual. He smiled again.  
“Have a nice day, Alice.” He said, turning away and walking off. I looked down at the candy bar, then back up.  
And he was gone.


End file.
